


Drown in your body

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BaekYeol - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Boyfriends, Byun Baekhyun Needs a Hug, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Fluff, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Park Chanyeol Needs a Hug, Park Chanyeol Smut, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Soft Park Chanyeol, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Byun Baekhyun, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Rocking back and forthwrinkling the bedsheetsholding each other so tightly(...)Your scent, your rhythm, your breaths,I want to get drunk of you, I want to drown in you-Drown, Baekhyun-
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Drown in your body

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!As you can see the fic is inspired by Drown's lyrics. I know it's short, but i hope you will enjoy it, maybe you can read it while listening to the song 😉  
> If you liked it comments are always appreciated, thank you so much for reading the fic!❤
> 
> P.s: English is not my first language, so i'm sorry for mistakes and typos!

Baekhyun noticed it, Chanyeol was nervous, and even if he was amused by the sight of his boyfriend being clumsier than usual while keeping talking about random things to fill the silence, he also felt a little bit guilty for that. 

They’ve been together for months and they spent so many hours together, but never alone because whenever they were at home their friends were also with them, till that night. He didn’t have second meanings when he asked Chanyeol to have dinner at his place, telling him that his friends would have also been there, and then, just a few minutes before he arrived he phoned them, telling them that the night together was canceled because he didn’t feel well. 

The truth was that he just wanted to spend some comfy time at his place with his boyfriend, maybe cuddling while watching a movie. He would have never thought that Chanyeol would have felt that embarrassed when, after dinner, they moved on the couch. When he moved closer to him he noticed how his neck, then his cheeks and at the end his ears became red. 

“Why are you smiling like this?” asked Chanyeol, interrupting his thoughts. 

“I’m staring at you.”

“And i make you smile?”

He caressed his face, feeling the warmth of his red cheeks. 

“You make me smile, you make me laugh, you make me feel a lot of things, Chanyeol.”

“Oh”

“Is this house too warm?” he asked, teasing him. 

“No no, it’s perfect!”

“ Mmmm, are you sure? Because you seem pretty red, Chanyeol.”

“It’s the alcohol!”

“You drank water!” he exclaimed, laughing. 

“Well...can i be honest?” he shyly asked. 

“Chanyeol, I’m your boyfriend, you can tell me everything, you know that. We’ve been friends before sucking each other’s faces, as Sehun says, and you always told me everything!”

“I thought we wouldn’t have been alone”

“And does this bother?”

“No, actually i like it. I waited for some time alone for a while, i’m just...i don’t know.”

He leaned toward him, leaving a delicate kiss on the other’s lips.

“Relax, ok? We’re just going to watch a movie. Nothing will happen, nothing that you don’t want” he said, winking at him. 

“ I know i...never mind, sorry. I think I’m just too tired and i overtalk”

He kissed his forehead. 

“ I love when you overtalk”. 

The movie wasn’t bad, but at a certain point, he started to feel sleepy. Chanyeol’s warm body next to him relaxed him so much that if he didn’t get up he could have fallen asleep there. 

“Where are you going?” asked him Chanyeol, when he left the couch. 

“ Wearing my pajamas before i fall asleep, don’t worry, keep watching the movie, I’ll be back in a few minutes!”

When he went back into the living room, his boyfriend was staring at him. 

“Is that my shirt? The one that I couldn’t find?”

Now it was Baekhyun’s turn to blush. 

“Ehm yes. You left it here when we came all here to take a shower before going out, you left the shirt, Jongin left here his shoes and i am sure he didn’t have others, so i’m still confused about how he left. Anyway, it smelled like you Chanyeol and i….you know i am weak for your perfume, so i kept it with me and it’s very comfy to use it when i sleep.”

He had always loved how Chanyeol looked at him. People told him he was beautiful, but just Chanyeol made him really feel beautiful, he looked at him as if he was a painting. In that moment his boyfriend was looking at him in another way, he felt loved, as always, but he also felt desired. 

“It’s too long for you” he exclaimed, looking at him, from head to toes. 

“You’re beautiful, Baekhyun. So beautiful.”

He heard Chanyeol holding his breath when he sat on his lap, his trousers brushing against the naked skin of his thighs made him shiver. 

Without saying anything Chanyeol gently pulled him toward him, till their mouths met. He traced his lips with this tongue before gently biting him, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. Whenever they kissed, Chayeol always closed his eyes and he had always found it very cute, but that time he knew his boyfriend was looking at him, his eyes were wide open while his hands were tracing his thighs with delicate touches. 

“Is this ok?” he whispered while biting his earlobe. 

“You on me?”

With a smirk, Baekhyun started to move his hips, first in circles, then back and forth and he smiled satisfied when he felt Chanyeol’s cock growing bigger under him. 

“I mean this.”

“Tell me what you like, Chanyeol” he added.

“This, i like it, it feels good, please don’t stop.”

Chanyeol’s hand slipped under his shirt and when he felt it pinching his sensitive nipple, his cock twitched in his underwear. 

“Not that shy anymore, i see” he murmured smiling. 

He took Chanyeol’s shirt off and he started to leave a wet trail over his neck and then on his chest. 

“I want to mark you, everywhere, i want to devour you, Chanyeol”

His hips were moving now faster. 

“I want to drown in you” he moaned when Chanyeol bit his neck while putting his hands on his hips. 

“I want it too” exclaimed Chanyeol heavily breathing. 

Chanyeol whined when he stopped his movements and he laughed. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Chanyeol, i want to give you what you want, come with me.”

Chanyeol bit his lower lip and he knew he was staring at his hard cock that was very visible through his underwear, where a wet stain appeared. He gave him his hand and when Chanyeol took it, he kissed it, then they walked to the bedroom. 

“Lay down for me, would you?” he asked, softly pushing him on the bed. 

“Now, we don’t need this” he exclaimed, taking Chanyeol’s jeans off. 

“ And we certainly don’t need this” he added, playing with his boyfriend’s waistband a little, before pulling the underwear down. 

“The more i look at you, Chanyeol, the more i see you are the best art. You’re so beautiful, here, open for me” he said, crawling between his legs. 

He started to kiss Chanyeol’s thighs, sucking a little to be sure to leave marks on his beautiful body and he loved how he could feel Chanyeol’s body tensing up the more his mouth moved closer and closer to his leaking cock. 

“Look at me, Chanyeol, always look at me” he exclaimed, before slightly opening his mouth to take the tip of his cock between his lips. 

He teased him with his tongue, while moving his hand up and down the shaft, and just when Chanyeol’s begged him for more with his deep voice, he opened his mouth, he relaxed his throat and he took him all. 

He loved it. He loved the taste, he loved the feeling of his cock on his tongue, how the tip hit the back of his throat, making him chock enough to have tears in his eyes but to also make him feel good. 

He kept sucking, using his hands when his mouth hurt, but when he felt that he was close, he took him again and kept licking, teasing him, till he cum. 

“How was-”

Chanyeol interrupted him pushing him under his body and kissing him so hard that he took his breath away. 

“I guess it was good” he exclaimed laughing when they interrupted the kiss. 

“Baekhyun?”

“Tell me it, Chanyeol. Tell me it and i will give you everything you want”

“Again, again, i want more. I want to get drunk on you”

He kissed him, he still could taste him in his mouth. 

“Just the two of us, till the morning. We’re going down, my love” he said, winking at him. 

“ I know, breath Chanyeol it will get better, i’m here for you” he exclaimed when his boyfriend whined at the feeling of his finger inside him. 

He used so much lube that the bed was wet, but he didn’t want to hurt him, he wanted it to be a beautiful memory for both of them. 

“Baekhyun” moaned Chanyeol, moving his hips while he was moving his fingers inside him. 

The light was off, but the one that entered the room from the open door and from the window created the perfect atmosphere. Looking at Chanyeol’s beautiful body, arching for pleasure and begging for more, filled his heart with love and lust. 

When he placed himself between Chanyeol’s lifted legs and he led his cock to Chanyeol’s hole, he kissed him, it was a tender kiss, a kiss that meant “ Thank you for sharing this with me”. 

He was tight, very tight, so he went in slowly, letting Chanyeol get used to it, distracting him with kisses and sweet words. The deeper he went, the more Chanyeol moved his body, wrinkling the bedsheets around them. 

“Going to move now, ok?” he asked, and just when Chanyeol nodded, he started to slowly move his hips. 

At first, everything was slow, till Chanyeol craved for more. They followed the same rhythm, their breaths were also synchronized. He was really drowning in him, in his body, in his scent, in his sweet moans. 

Every thrust made him drown more and more inside him and the orgasm came like a wave, he felt it in the whole body, from head to toes. Chanyeol held onto him tighter and they kept moving their bodies, his cum dripping from Chanyeol’s shaking thighs. 

Sweaty and still heavily breathing Chanyeol pulled his naked body against his, kissing him. 

“I think I’m addicted.”

“ To sex? Already?” he asked, laughing.

“To you. I’m addicted to you, Baekhyun”


End file.
